VirtualBox
VirtualBox | Sinnbild = VirtualBox-Sinnbild.png | Beispielbild = siehe auch Beispielbild | Bildkurzbeschreibung = … mit VirtualBox 6.0.10 auf Windows 10 (als Wirt) mit FreeBSD (als Gast ) | Hersteller = Oracle (ursprünglich Innotek) | Erscheinungsjahr = 2005/2007… erstmals 2005 (mit der Ausgabe 1.0.37) und 2007 erstmals (mit der Ausgabe 1.3.2) … | Letzte Ausgabe = 6.1.2''www.virtualbox.org'' (nur ) – zuletzt (offen sichtbar) geändert am 14.1.2020 | Veröffentlicht am = 14.1.2020 | Betriebsgefüge = neben Linux, Windows und das Oracle-eigene'' Solaris'' als Wirte, u.a. auch FreeBSDWikipedia:de:Bild:Virtualbox 6.0 screenshot.png sowie OpenBSD, Genode, MacOS, OpenSolaris und OS/2 wenigstens als Gäste | Beschreibungssprache = C, C++, Python und Assembler am 25.1.2020 (über den VBox-Eintrag in der [[Wikipedia:de:deutschsprachige Wikipedia|deutschsprachige Wikipedia]]) aus Wikidata übernommen | Zuordnung = Virtualisierung und Emulation | Bedingungen = teils GPL The GNU General Public License (GPL) Version 2 (englisch) – zuletzt abgerufen am 25.1.2020 und teils VirtualBox 6.1.2 Oracle VM VirtualBox Extension Pack (englisch) – zuletzt abgerufen am 25.1.2020 | Deutsch = )}} | Anschrift = www.virtualbox.org }}VirtualBox (kurz VBox) ist eine sogenannte ''Virtualisierung''s-Anwendung des amerikanischen Unternehmens Oracle, welche ursprünglich von der InnoTek Systemberatung GmbH aus Baden-Württemberg entwickelt wurde. Nach der Übernahme durch Sun im Zweiten 2008 wurde die Anwendung in Sun xVM VirtualBox umbenannt, da Sun es in sein auch sogenanntes xVM-Portfolio eingliederte. Sun wurde seinerseits im Jahr 2010 von Oracle übernommen, welches die daraufhin in Oracle VM VirtualBox umbenannte Anwendung nunmehr ebenfalls in sein VM-Portfolio eingliederte. Die freie Ausgabe behielt jedoch den ursprünglichen Namen. VirtualBox kann auf den Wirtsgefügen Linux und Windows aber auch auf den (in Deutschland) weniger bekannten oder seltener Verwendeten wie eComStation, FreeBSD,FreeBSD as a Host with VirtualBox (englisch) – FreeBSD-Handbuch, Teil 21 genauer mit FreeBSD als Wirt für VirtualBox ; zudem wird wenigstens dessen Hauptseite auch in der hier bevorzugten Heimatsprache ausgegeben, siehe auch ebenda unter www.freebsd.org/dewiki.freebsd.org/VirtualBox (englisch) – zuletzt geändert am 21.4.2019 Genode, MacOS und Solaris,VirtualBox on top of the NOVA microhypervisor (englisch) – überschrieben mit Genode 14.02 Versionsinformationen , veröffentlicht 2019 (zuletzt abgerufen am 25.1.2020) zudem auf x86ern Bit)}} und x86-64ern Bit)}} genutzt werden. Als Gäste können wiederum x86er und dessen 64er genutzt werden. Für eine Vielzahl an Betriebsgefügen werden Treiber sowie (auf Linux) entsprechende Kernel-Module und ähnliche Erweiterungen mitgeliefert, welche bei der Einrichtung einer neuen virtuellen Maschine zur Auswahl stehen. Weitere Einzelheiten (also ins Leere führenden) Anbindungen wieder richtig an die Wikipedia angebunden ) besser in die hier eigentlich übliche, gewünschte sowie übersetzt}} werden. Zudem sollten u.a. die unerwünschten Vorlageneinbindungen mit und so übersetzt werden, daß diese nicht mehr verwendet werden. -- Ehwa, am 6.2.2020, um 13:26 (MEZ)}} Ab Version 1.3.2 (Anfang 2007) bis einschließlich Version 3 (Ende 2010) waren zwei unterschiedliche Varianten (Editionen genannt) mit unterschiedlichen Lizenzen verfügbar: Oracle VirtualBox mit allen Funktionen unter proprietärer Lizenz (PUEL ), welche für persönliche sowie zu jeglicher Verwendung in Bildungseinrichtungen kostenfrei genutzt werden durfte, und VirtualBox Open Source Edition (OSE), welcher diverse Funktionen fehlten und die unter der GNU General Public License (GPL) stand. Ab Version 4.0 vom 22. Dezember 2010 stellt Oracle nur noch eine unter der GPL stehende Ausgabe zur Verfügung, welche in etwa der früheren Open Source Edition entspricht und mit Modulen erweitert werden kann. Lediglich der Funktionsumfang wurde um USB-1.1-Unterstützung erweitert. Die Fähigkeiten der bisher unfreien Ausgabe 3 wurden in das Modul Oracle VM VirtualBox Extension Pack ausgelagert, welches wieder unter der PUEL steht. Für einen Wechsel zwischen beiden Ausgaben muß daher lediglich das weniger freie Zusatzpaket eingebunden bzw. entfernt werden. Bis Ausgabe 9 der PUEL fällt unter Personal Use (englisch für persönlicher Gebrauch) auch, wenn ein Angestellter in einem Unternehmen die unter der PUEL stehenden Teile händisch einrichtet und verwendet. Ausgeschlossen ist daher nur eine selbstlaufende Einrichtung des Oracle-VM-VirtualBox-Extension-Pack oder der Gasterweiterungen im Gast''system'' z.B. durch den Systemadministrator und auch die Nutzung mit Fernwartungsanwendungen (wie beispielsweise VNC), nicht aber die gewinnabzielende Nutzung – solange sie persönlich erfolgt. Ab Ausgabe 10 der PUEL, vom 20. Siebenten 2017, welche mit der Ausgabe 5.1.20 geändert wurde, ist die gewinnabzielende Nutzung jedoch ausdrücklich ausgeschlossen und somit das VirtualBox -Extension-Pack ab diesen Ausgaben nicht mehr unter der PUEL gratis in entsprechenden Unternehmen nutzbar. VirtualBox wurde von dem in Weinstadt ansässigen Unternehmen Innotek (ursprünglich InnoTek Systemberatung GmbH) entwickelt. Zunächst hatte Innotek dem Hypervisor Virtual PC von Connectix zur Unterstützung des Betriebssystems OS/2 verholfen. Nachdem Connectix von Microsoft aufgekauft worden war, begann Innotek im Jahr 2004 mit der Entwicklung von VirtualBox und gewann unter anderem Behörden als Anwender. Im Januar 2007 stellte Innotek VirtualBox erstmals als freie Software zur Verfügung. Im Februar 2008 wurde Innotek von Sun Microsystems übernommen. Sun Microsystems wiederum wurde im Januar 2010 von Oracle aufgekauft. Seit dieser Übernahme wird VirtualBox von Oracle vertrieben. Festplatten werden in Containerdateien, von VirtualBox auch als Virtual Disk Images, (kurz VDI) bezeichnet, emuliert. Neben diesem eigenen Dateiformat kann VirtualBox auch mit Festplattendateien von VMware-Virtualisierungsprodukten (mit der Dateiendung „.vmdk“), dem „ “-Format (mit der Dateiendung „.vhd“) von Windows Virtual PC, HDD-Dateien von Parallels sowie mit Abbildern im QED- ( ) und QCOW-Format ( ) der Emulations- und Virtualisierungssoftware QEMU umgehen. Zudem können iSCSI-Objekte als virtuelle Festplatten genutzt werden, wobei der hierfür benötigte iSCSI-Initiator bereits in VirtualBox enthalten ist. Mit dem zu VirtualBox gehörenden Kommandozeilen-Werkzeug VBoxManager kann man diese fremden Formate auch konvertieren. Die freie GPL-Edition von VirtualBox emuliert im Gastsystem u.a. folgende Komponenten: * die x86-CPU des jeweiligen Wirtssystems * Intel-Chipsatz 440FX (Natoma) * ACPI- (ab Version 1.6 (englisch) – Änderungen bei Virtualbox.org (abgerufen am ) oder früher) und I/O-APIC-Unterstützung * VESA-kompatible Grafikprozessor * IDE-Controller PIIX3 (82371SB), PIIX4 (82371AB) und ICH6 (82801FB) * Serial-ATA-Controller ICH8 (82801HB), unterstützt AHCI * SCSI-Controller von LSI Logic und BusLogic sowie SAS-Controller ebenfalls von LSI Logic * die Netzwerkkarten AMD PCnet-PCI II (Am79C970A) und PCnet-FAST III (Am79C973), sowie Intel PRO/1000 in den Varianten MT Desktop (82540EM), T Server (82543GC) und MT Server (82545EM) * virtio-Netzwerkkarte mit Paravirtualisierung * Bootvorgang aus dem Netzwerk mit PXE Version 2.1 * die Soundkarten Intel AC’97, Intel HD Audio (ab VirtualBox 4.0) und Sound Blaster 16 * serielle Schnittstellen (National Semiconductor 16550A UART) * virtuelle Schnittstelle für USB 1.1 (OHCI) oder 2.0 (EHCI) * iSCSI-Unterstützung zu iSCSI-Servern durch das Wirtssystem ohne Emulation * weitere Teile sind über die weniger freie zugehörige Erweiterung}} verfügbar [[Bild:About VirtualBox 5 OSE.png|miniatur|Das „About VirtualBox“-Fenster der Open Source Edition ab Version 5]] [[Bild:About VirtualBox OSE.png|miniatur|Das „About VirtualBox“-Fenster der Open Source Edition zeigte bis Version 4.3 die Maskottchen einiger unterstützter Gast-Betriebssysteme]] Die Bildschirmauflösung ist ohne entsprechende Treiber (als Gasterweiterung) auf 800 × 600 und 1024 × 768 Bildpunkte beschränkt. Die VMs lassen sich wahlweise über mehrere Frontends bedienen: * eine grafische Benutzeroberfläche (GUI), die die Grafikbibliothek Qt nutzt, in der aber noch nicht alle Optionen des Konsolenprogramms implementiert sind (VirtualBox) * ein Konsolenprogramm (VBoxManage) * eine Python-Shell (VBoxShell) * ein SDL-Programm (VBoxSDL) * einen Remote-Desktop-Protocol-Server, der in der Konsole läuft (VBoxHeadless, vormals VBoxVRDP) * per Webserver (vboxwebsrv) und Skript (phpVirtualBox)VirtualBox über den Browser steuern – Linux und Ich, am phpVirtualBox (englisch) – Seite auf SourceForge, (abgerufen am ) Die Virtualisierungserweiterungen der aktuellen Intel-CPUs mit der Bezeichnung VT-x und dessen AMD-Pendant AMD-V werden, sofern vorhanden, genutzt. Hierbei werden auch neuere Fähigkeiten dieser Befehlssatzerweiterungen wie Nested Paging/Rapid Virtualization Indexing unterstützt. Für Systeme ohne VT-x/AMD-V oder bei manueller Abwahl dieser Fähigkeiten besitzt VirtualBox den „Raw Mode“. Hierbei versucht VirtualBox, so viel Code wie möglich nativ auszuführen. In den meisten Fällen läuft Ring-3-Code des Gastsystems nativ auf dem Wirtssystem. Versucht das Gastsystem, Ring-0-Code auszuführen, führt das Wirtssystem diesen stattdessen im Ring-1 aus (der normalerweise nicht genutzt wird). Wenn es nicht möglich sein sollte, Code nativ auszuführen, muß dieser von einem Emulator ausgeführt werden, der auf dem Quellcode von QEMU basiert. Da die Ausführung von Ring-0-Code im Ring-1 zu sehr vielen Ausnahmen führt (privilegierte Instruktionen dürfen nur im Ring-0 ausgeführt werden), betreibt VirtualBox eine Art in situ-Patching. Hierbei wird der Gastcode zur Laufzeit und unmittelbar vor Ausführung mit Hilfe einer Disassembler-Komponente (CASM) auf problematische Segmente hin geprüft und gegebenenfalls von einem Patch Manager (PATM) so verändert oder ersetzt, daß Ausnahmen reduziert werden und sich die Ausführungsgeschwindigkeit erhöht. In vielen Fällen ist der klassische Ansatz mit Patch Manager effizienter als VT-x/AMD-V, es gibt jedoch Einschränkungen in der Kompatibilität mit weniger verbreiteten Gastsystemen. Da VirtualBox einen ''x86''-Rechner in einer entsprechend nachgebildeten (oder denglisch virtuellen) Umgebung bereitstellt, werden auch nur für diese Bauart geschriebene Betriebsgefüge, sowohl als Gast als auch als Wirt, unterstützt. Die Virtualisierung beschränkt sich so auf das Erstellen einer VM, deren Rechenwerk dem tatsächlich Verbauten entspricht. Das Rechenwerk wird also, anders als bei QEMU, nicht nachgebildet , wofür unter anderem auch mehr Rechenleistung benötigt werden würde. Folgende Wirtsgefüge werden unterstützt (aktuelle Version):Chapter 1. First steps; 1.4. Supported host operating systems (englisch) – Seite bei Virtualbox.org (abgerufen am 20.7.2015) ;Linux (Kernel ab 2.6): Ubuntu (ab Version 10.04), Debian (6.0 bis 8.0), Oracle Enterprise Linux (Version 5) bzw. Oracle Linux (6 und 7), RedHat (ab 5), Fedora (6 bis 22), Gentoo, Arch Linux, openSUSE (11.4 bis 13.1) sowie Mandriva (ab 2011) ;Microsoft Windows: Windows Vista, Windows Server 2008 und 2008 R2 (beide nur 64-Bit), Windows 7, Windows 8, Windows 8.1 und Windows 10 sowie Windows Server 2012 und 2012 R2 (beide nur 64-Bit), ab Version 6.0 nur noch 64-Bit; bis Version 4.3 auch Windows XP (nur 32-Bit) und Windows Server 2003 (nur 32-Bit) sowie Windows Server 2008 ;Apple Mac bzw. macOS: OS X Mountain Lion (10.8), Mavericks (10.9), Yosemite (10.10) und El Capitan (10.11), macOS Sierra (10.12) und High Sierra (10.13); bis Version 4.3 auch Mac OS X Snow Leopard (10.6) und Lion (10.7); bis Version 4.1 auch Mac OS X Leopard/Intel (10.5); bis Version 3.0 auch Mac OS X Tiger/Intel (10.4) ;Oracle Solaris: ab Version 10, Experimentelle Unterstützung in der Open Source Edition (OSE), die von ehemaligen Sun-Entwicklern in deren Freizeit entwickelt wurde. ;FreeBSD: ab FreeBSD 7 ;IBM OS/2 und eComStation: VirtualBox in Version 1.56; Version 5.06 ist in Entwicklung Darüber hinaus gibt es auch ein Startprogramm, mit dessen Hilfe VirtualBox für Windows-Betriebssysteme leicht übertragbar (portabel) gemacht und gestartet werden kann.Portable-VirtualBox (englisch) – öffentliche Projektseite; Stand: Dieses Startprogramm wird unabhängig von Oracle von der deutschen nLite-Gemeinschaft, in der Skriptsprache AutoIt, entwickelt und gepflegt.Portable-VirtualBox (englisch) – Entwicklerseite bei GitHub; Stand: Mac OS X/OS X/macOS kann ab Version 3.2 auch als Gastsystem ausgeführt werden, was aus lizenzrechtlichen Gründen jedoch nur auf Apple-Hardware zugelassen ist. Da mittels Boot Camp auch Windows auf jedem Intel-basierten Mac-Rechner Installiert werden kann, ist folglich macOS als Gastsystem auch unter Windows als Wirtssystem möglich. Ab Ausgabe 2.1 können die unterstützten Gäste unabhängig vom Wirt sowohl 32-Bit- als auch 64-Bit-Virtualisierung nutzen, sofern der Rechner (genauer dessen Kern oder auch Rechenwerk – auch ''zentrale'' Verarbeitungseinheit und zudem kurz ZVE genannt) des Wirtes dies unterstützt. Zusätzlich zu den bereits als unterstützte Wirtssysteme gelisteten Betriebssystemen sind auch folgende Systeme virtualisierbar: * Windows NT, 2000 * MS-DOS-verträgliche DOS-Betriebsgefüge (Windows 3.1, 95, 98, ME) * Linux mit Kernel 2.2 (eingeschränkte Unterstützung) * L4 * NetWare * diverse BSD-Derivate Es ist durchaus möglich, VirtualBox mit weiteren Gast-Betriebssystemen zu betreiben. Das Aktivieren der Virtualisierungserweiterung moderner x86-Prozessoren (bei Intel VT-x, AMD-V bei AMD) kann dabei helfen, ein sonst nicht unterstütztes Betriebssystem in der virtuellen Umgebung von VirtualBox laufen zu lassen. Die nur in englischer Sprache verfügbaren Gasterweiterungen (englisch ) von VirtualBox erweitern die Integration zwischen Wirt- und Gastsystem. Diese liegen für Windows ab NT 4.0 und OS/2 Warp als Binärdaten (als eine Art Treiber-CD), für Linux und Solaris als Quellcode und Installationspaket vor und werden im virtuellen CD-Laufwerk innerhalb der VM bereitgestellt. Die folgenden Komponenten werden dabei erweitert: * Grafikkarten-Treiber ** der Mauszeiger kann das Fenster der VM verlassen, ohne die „Host-Taste“ benutzen zu müssen ** die Grafikauflösung wird auf maximal 64.000×64.000 Pixel in 32-Bit-Farbtiefe erweitert; dadurch wird der Multi-Monitor-Modus ermöglicht ** die Grafikauflösung wird sofort an die Fenstergröße im Wirt angepasst ** „Nahtloser Modus“ – die Programmfenster des Gastsystems können frei auf der Arbeitsfläche des Wirtssystems platziert werden[//praxistipps.chip.de/virtualbox-so-funktioniert-der-nahtlose-modus_49504 Virtualbox: So funktioniert der nahtlose Modus] – Chip, am 6.9.2016 ** OpenGL-Unterstützung (derzeit nur für die 32-Bit-Variante von Windows XP und Windows Vista sowie FreeBSD, Linux und Solaris, die offizielle Unterstützung für Linux umfasst nur neuere Kernel und verbreitete Distributionen) ** Experimentelle Direct3D-8- und -9-Unterstützung für Windows 2000-, Windows-XP-, Vista- und Windows-7-Gastsysteme * „Gemeinsame Ordner“ – Wirtssystem und Gastsystem können Ordner gegenseitig freigeben bzw. synchronisieren (uni- und bidirektionaler Datentransfer) * Zeit-Synchronisation zwischen Wirt- und Gastsystem * automatisierte Windows-Anmeldungen mittels VBoxGINA Die Gasterweiterungen stehen unter der proprietären Lizenz (PUEL ), sind jedoch über eine Ausnahmeregelung in der Lizenz frei verteilbar. Ab Version 4 wird auch die neue, auf Compiz basierende Benutzeroberfläche Unity der Linux-Distribution Ubuntu unterstützt. Für Windows-Versionen der 9x-Linie und andere Betriebssysteme gibt es die Gasterweiterungen nicht, ferner wird nur eine begrenzte Anzahl von Linux-Distributionen (Fedora/Red Hat, Ubuntu, openSUSE) offiziell unterstützt.Hilfe-Datei, Abschnitt „Linux Guest Additions“. Die Gasterweiterungen sind auch für Mac OS X Snow Leopard Server beziehungsweise ab Mac OS X Lion Standard und Server nicht verfügbar, da diese als Gastsystem nur eine untergeordnete Rolle spielen.Netzwelt.de: Mac OS X 10.6 oder 10.7 unter Oracle VirtualBox. Folgende Fähigkeiten können mit der auch (denglisch) Oracle-VM-VirtualBox-Extension-Pack genannten, jedoch (unter den Bedingungen der ) weniger freien Erweiterung ergänzt werden: * virtuelle USB-2-Schnittstelle (ICH6-EHCI) * virtuelle USB-3-Schnittstelle (xHCI, ab VirtualBox 5.0) * virtuelle USB-Geräte, welche in den Gästen genutzen werden können, auch wenn der Wirt keine entsprechenden Geräte hat * die englisch Remote Desktop Protocol (und zudem kurz RDP) genannte Fernwartungssprache wird vollständig unterstützt und erlaubt einer VM, einen RDP-Server zu betreiben * USB über RDP, welches einem RDP-Server in einer VM erlaubt, USB-Geräte von Thin-Clients zu nutzen Das Modul steht für den privaten Einsatz kostenfrei unter den Bedingungen der PUEL sowie für den Unternehmenseinsatz unter proprietärer Lizenz zur Verfügung. Siehe auch Produkte, die in direkter Konkurrenz zu VirtualBox stehen: * Parallels Workstation und Parallels Desktop for Mac * QEMU * Cooperative Linux * VMware Workstation * VMware Server (kostenlos), VMware Player * Windows Virtual PC Weitere Virtualisierungsprodukte: * Bochs * Kernel-based Virtual Machine * Microsoft Virtual Server * Proxmox VE * User Mode Linux * Xen * Liste von Virtualisierungsprodukten (Papier-)Schriftliches sogenannte )}}: * VirtualBox: Installation, Anwendung, Praxis – zweite aktualisierte Auflage, verfaßt von Dirk Becker und veröffentlicht über den Galileo-Press-Verlag, 2011 in Bonn; ISBN 978-3-8362-1778-1 Virtualbox.org ( ) – Entwicklerseite: * Oracle VM VirtualBox – - oder auch }}seite ** Benutzerhandbuch – zur jeweils jüngsten Ausgabe ** Guest OSes – eine Übersicht aller (bisher) unterstützten Gast-Gefüge, zuletzt geändert am 18.12. * Vbox (Win32) – Binärpakete der GPL-Edition von VirtualBox für Windows (englisch); verfügbar sind die Versionen 2.2.0 und 3.0.4 von 2009; das von Oracle verfügbar gemachte VirtualBox 4.0 und neuer steht ebenfalls unter der GPL. * Windows-Soft-/Freeware auf anderen Betriebssystemen nutzen: Vorteile, Anleitung und Konfiguration der VirtualBox * Servervirtualisierung mit VirtualBox, Thomas Zeller, Admin-Magazin Heft 03/2012, Medialinx AG, erschienen im Vierten 2012 * [//www.deskmodder.de/blog/2019/10/16/virtualbox-6-0-14-ist-nun-in-der-finalen-version-erschienen/ VirtualBox 6.0.14 ist nun in der „finalen“ Version erschienen] – Deskmodder.de, am 16.10.2019 Bilder bei Wikimedia Commons: * VirtualBox * Oracle VirtualBox